


Silver Berries

by PrincessSammy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, stony - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M, Mistletoe, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSammy/pseuds/PrincessSammy
Summary: Steve and Tony are in the lab. Loki is an asshole. What happens next?SMUT THAT'S WHAT[read. I suck at summaries :)]





	Silver Berries

"Thanks for repairing my suit, Tony," I smiled at him. 

"No problem," he said, finishing a patch. 

"Are you going to throw your Christmas party this year?" I asked. 

"Yep," he answered, "and everyone is invited, even Bucky, and Loki." 

"Cool," I smiled as he finished my suit I grabbed it and we both walked to the doorway. We walked through it together, but we couldn’t actually get out of the door way. 

"Tony? Is this your idea of a joke?" I demanded, pushing at the invisible barrier. 

"No, Steve. I have no idea what's going on," he answered, pushing at it as well. He glanced up and busted a gut, laughing. 

"Tony, we're locked in your lab, and you're laughing? What amuses you about this situation?" I asked. 

"Look up!" He laughed. I looked up to see mistletoe. 

"Oh, so we have to kiss to get through, I get it," I said, "No biggie." I pulled him to me and kissed his lips. 

"Let's go," I said, trying to walk through the doorway again. I still couldn’t go through; and Tony was still laughing. 

"What is so damn funny, Stark?" I demanded. 

"Ah!" He laughed, "take a closer look at it!" I looked up and noticed silver berries on the mistletoe. 

"Sliver berries. What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. 

"Loki says that if there are silver berries of the mistletoe, we have to fuck," he laughed, bent over. 

"WHAT?" I demanded. 

"I said we have to fuck. What's so wrong with that? I mean, it's not like we haven’t before," he said. 

"Yeah, but it won't let us out of your lab, Tony!" I said. 

"So?" he smirked. His arms wrapped around my neck and he pressed a quick to my lips. 

"'SO?'? I’M NOT FUCKING YOU IN THE LAB!" I said, sternly. 

"Why not?" He smirked at me. 

"B-because," I stuttered. 

"Because why?" Tony pressed. 

"S-someone would SEE us," I gasped when his hands slid to my butt. 

"So, what? It's not like they don’t already know we're dating," he said. 

"T-Tony," I warned as he kissed along my jaw. 

"W-what?" He mocked my tone. 

"Don’t mock me," I pouted, "And why do we have to do this? Who even put up the mistletoe?" 

"That would be me," Lok said from behind us. 

"Why?" I asked, turning to face him. Tony pressed against me and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Because, I wanted to see your reaction to having to fuck in the laboratory," he smirked, "and I have to say, it was quite entertaining." 

"Oh, fuck oFF," I gasped as Tony squeezed my thigh. 

"Really?" I demanded. 

"Yes," Tony smirked. 

"Hmm. I love your reactions. Well, have fun," Loki smirked as he turned away. 

"I hate you," I sighed, bringing the curtain to cover the glass doors. 

"Is that what this thing was installed for?" I asked, pulling at the curtain. 

"No," Tony answered, "When I have to make repairs on the suit when it's on me, I can put myself in some very compromising positions." 

"Oh," I said, turning back to face him 

"I can’t believe we have to have sex in your lab! Where would we even do it? There is literally only one surface available, and that can’t be very-" I stopped my words when I saw his eyes darken. 

"You know, you're kinky for a super hero," I smirked at him. 

"Oh, you have no idea," he smirked. 

"How are we going to do this?" I asked. 

"Well, I fuck you over the desk," he stated, biting on my neck. I gasped. 

"Tony," I warned/whined. 

"What?" He mocked. 

"I told you not to mock me," I stated, "and are you sure no one's going to hear us?" 

"Positive," he stated, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the empty desk. He pushed me against it and set his hands on my hips, keeping me in place. He pressed his lips to mine, possessively and ran his tongue along my lower lip. I didn't open my mouth and he pulled away. 

"Steve," he sang. 

"Yes?" I smirked. He crushed his lips to mine and I opened my mouth in a gasp. His tongue dove in and explored my mouth. I moaned and he tightened his grip on my hips. The kiss was sloppy, all tongues and teeth, and he pressed his hips onto mine, grinding roughly. I grunted and pulled away for air. I leaned back in, hungrily and bit and pulled on his bottom lip. I pulled away, but left my lips against to his, 

"Wanna suck you off," I breathed. 

"You never have to ask to do that," he smirked. I put my mouth on his ear. 

"Who says I was asking?" I asked. I slid to my knees and traced the bump in his trousers. He visibly shivered and I smirked to myself. I popped the button on his way-too-tight jeans and pulled them down, his boxers following suit. I licked the head and took him in. He moaned, grabbing a fistful of my hair. I took him deeper with each bob of my head. He gripped my hair tighter and I looked up at him through my eyelashes with my most innocent-looking, blue eyes. He stared into my eyes for a moment before I smirked around and swallowed him whole. 

"Fuck!" he shouted, yanking on my hair. I moaned, which sent vibrations through Tony. He bucked into my mouth and I choked a little. My eyes widened. 

"Do that again," I said, my voice hoarse. I put my mouth just on the tip and waited. 

"W-what?" He asked. 

"Do it again," I said, looking up at him. 

"O-okay," he stuttered, thrusting slightly into my mouth. I sighed and stood up, putting my mouth on his ear. 

"For fuck's sake, Tony, I want you to fuck my mouth," I growled, biting his ear. I pulled away and he stared at me, 

"Seriously?" He asked. 

"Yes," I smirked, dropping down again. 

"Okay," he drawled, gripping my hair in both hands and thrusting gently and shallowly into my mouth. At least, that's what he was doing at first. Eventually, he was forcing himself all they down my throat, making me choke a bit. I looked up at him like before, batting my eyes. 

"How the fuck do you look so damn innocent when I'm literally fucking your mouth?" He panted. I just batted my eyes again and he came with a shout down my throat. 

"Well, that was quick," I smirked, wiping my mouth. 

"Blame it on that damn mouth of yours. You know, you're kinkier than I thought you were," he smirked. 

"You have no idea," I smirked. I kissed him again and pulled away. 

"So... are we doing this or not?" I asked. 

"Hang on," Tony walked to the door and pushed. 

"Yep," he smirked, swinging the curtain shut again. He walked back over to me and mouthed at my ear. 

"Turn around, Darling," he purred. I stayed put, smirking. I knew it pissed him off when I didn’t listen. 

"Turn around, Steve," he ordered. I still didn’t move and he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I was smirking at him, smugly. 

"Don’t make me make you turn around," he stated. I stood still, smirking. 

"Your choice," he whispered. He grabbed my hips and forcefully spun me around, slamming my front down on the table. I moaned as his length pressed against my jeans-covered ass. 

"Prep?" He whispered against the shell of my ear. I shook my head. 

"Still loose from last night," I said, grinding back on him. He was already hard again. He undid my jeans and pressed a quick kiss to the small of back before thrusting in, still wet with my saliva. I cried out, lurching forward. He waited for me to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. I moaned and bit my lip. He started an, antagonizing, slow, pace, running his hands up my back, to my shoulder, and then back down. 

"Ngh, more," I grunted. 

"I'm sorry, what was that, Love?" He teased, slowing down even more. 

"More! Please," I repeated, trying to thrust back on him. He pushed all the way in and stayed there as he leaned over me, pressing his font into my back. 

"Beg for it, Steve," he whispered, biting my ear. 

"Please, Tony!" I shouted, pushing back on him. 

"Oh, I think you can do better than that," he taunted, twisting his hips to hit just the right spot inside me. I gasped and pushed back on him, trying to make him hit that spot again. He pulled out. 

"Fuck. Please, Tony! Fuck me! Fuck me hard and fast! Please!!" I begged. he thrusted into me hard and I moaned as he started a quick pace. 

"Harder!" I moaned. He slammed into me and I moaned. Our moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin were the only noises in the room. He pounded relentlessly into me, hitting that special bundle of nerves dead on with every thrust. 

"Fuck! Tony! I'm-" I didn’t get to finish my sentence before I was painting the desk white and Tony was spilling inside of me. 

"Holy shit," I winced as he pulled out and he chuckled, breathlessly. 

"Well, that was interesting," I said. 

"Yeah," he agreed, getting his clothes on. I started to get mine on, but he stopped me. 

"Wait here," he smirked. I rolled my ass and waited, feeling bits of cum drip from my ass. 

"Close your eyes, Babe," he sang. I sighed and shut my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He shoved something in me and I gasped, bucking forward. 

"Seriously?" I asked. 

"Yep," he said, "Now you can get dressed." 

"Tony," I whined, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Don’t worry, I'll take it out tonight," he smirked. 

"Ugh," I groaned as I slid on my clothes. 

"You know you love, me. Now let's go," he smiled, taking me out. 

"I see you guys have been let out," Loki smirked. He saw me walking with a slight limp and laughed. 

"You're welcome," he smiled as we went upstairs.


End file.
